Red String
by Cherish Bear
Summary: Walaupun kita terpisah jauh, namun hati kita selalu dekat. Benang Merah mengikat takdir kita.


Hinata POV

"Nanti sebelum sekolah selesai, kabari ayah ya, jadi saat hinata keluar ayah sudah disini" kata ayah sesampainya disekolah baruku.

"Baik Yah. Hati-hati dijalan ya" kataku sambil mencium tangannya

Aku menunggu mobil ayah meninggalkan halaman parkir sekolah, setelah itu aku langsung memasuki sekolahku. Setelah melewati gerbang, aku sudah dapat melihat halaman depan sekolah yang besar lengkap dengan dua ring basket di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri lapangan.

Sambil berjalan aku mengagumi besarnya sekolahku, ditengah-tengah ada halaman kecil dan ditengahnya terdapat pohon yang lumayan besar dan disekelilingnya pohon itu ditumbuhi bunga. Dari bawah sini aku bisa melihat kelas di lantai atas.

"Eh lihat anak itu rambutnya dikepang dua, hahaha"

Hah? Siapa? Apa maksud mereka itu aku? Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata dua kakak kelas yang berbicara dari lantai atas. Aku melihat mereka sebentar dari bawah kemudian melanjutkan jalanku mencari kelas yang akan kutempati. Sesekali aku menoleh ke arah kakak kelas tadi, ternyata mereka masih melihatku sejak tadi.

"Apa aneh jika aku mengepang dua rambutku seperti ini?",gumamku sambil tetap berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Dari jauh aku sudah dapat melihat papan tulisan 7-C tergantung didepan pintu kelas, ya itu dia kelasku yang aku cari-cari.

"Hufftt" aku menghela napas sebentar sebelum membuka pintu kelas. Aku sedikit gugup saat ini, bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku.

"ahh aku harus optimis" aku langsung memutar knop pintu dan masuk kedalam kelas. Didalam kelas ramai juga, mungkin sekitar 20 orang didalam. Aku langsung duduk didepan karna hanya kursi didepan yang masih kosong. Aku memperhatikan perempuan disebelahku dia hanya membolak balik buku tulis kosong didepannya. Penampilannya biasa saja, dia berambut hitam pendek agak ikal, kulitnya tidak terlalu putih, berkacamata, dan pipinya tembam. Aku masih terus memperhatikan kegiatannya membolak-balik buku kosong itu, sepertinya dia bosan. Merasa diperhatikan, dia akhirnya menoleh dan kami bersitatap.

"ah, namaku Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Kamu?" ucapku memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Namaku Yuna, salam kenal" jawabnya sambil menjabat tanganku dan tersenyum.

Aku rasa dia akan menjadi teman yang baik. Lalu kegiatan kami dilanjutkan dengan saling bertanya asal sekolah dan tempat tinggal masing-masing.

"wah benarkah? Rumah kita ternyata tidak terlalu jauh. Kita bisa sering-sering main bersama"

"apa boleh?"

"tentu saja boleh. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau suka bermain Playstation?"

"ya aku suka sekali"

"wah baguslah, aku kira hanya aku perempuan yang suka main Playstation", jawabnya sambil nyengir

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, ternyata dia lucu juga.

Setelah kami mengobrol cukup lama akhirnya wali kelas kami datang.

"Halo anak-anak selamat datang di kelas 7C, perkenalkan nama saya Hatake Kakashi, saya akan jadi wali kelas kalian selama 3 tahun kedepan" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Nah untuk hari ini kita langsung mulai saja pelajarannya ya" katanya, yang disambut suara malas oleh teman-teman.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"ahh akhirnya waktunya istirahat juga, bagaimana kalau kita makan di kantin Hinata?" ajak Yuna sambil memasukan buku-buku nya kedalam laci meja.

"hmm aku disini saja deh Yuna, aku belum lapar"

"ohh baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Hinata"

Sebenarnya aku lumayan lapar, tapi aku masih malu untuk keluar dari kelas. Waktu istirahat juga lumayan lama sekitar 20 menit.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan selama 20 menit ya?" gumamku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggambar di halaman terakhir pada buku tulisku. Karna sangat asik menggambar aku tidak menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikanku.

"Wah bagus juga gambaranmu ya" katanya yang berdiri di depan mejaku. Aku menghentikan kegiatan menggambarku dan menengadah keatas melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Rambut jabrik kuning, bermata biru, dia tersenyum menatapku. Refleks aku menutupi gambarku dengan tanganku.

"Gambaranmu bagus kok, kenapa ditutupi?" jawabnya. Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab, yang kulakukan hanya menundukan kepalaku.

"Kapan kapan ajari aku menggambar yaa, aku tidak pintar dalam menggambar hehe" ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"iyaa boleh saja"

Anak itu tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Ah, aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya" gumamku.

"hei hinata, ini aku bawakan roti, jaga-jaga siapa tau kau lapar" ucap yuna sambil memberiku roti.

"makasih yuna, ngomong-ngomong kamu tau nama dia siapa?" kataku sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki tadi.

"Naruto. aku ga kenal sih, Aku cuma dengar dari teman yang memanggilnya. Oh ya cepat dimakan roti nya, 10 menit lagi bel masuk"

"ohh jadi namanya Naruto" gumamku

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=


End file.
